The Gift of Miracle
by LeeArt
Summary: A one-shot sequel to "She's Never Too Young". Hermione is giving birth to her first child with Leon and with the addition of a new member in their family brings happiness not only to both Hermione and Leon but also to the rest of her family and friends.


**A/N:** This is the sequel to "She's Never Too Young". Anyway thank you so much to JustPretend2, my amazing beta reader, for helping me with this story.

And for those who are waiting for the update of my other stories, don't worry for I won't forget about and please be patients with me since I am quite busy at the moment with my university since I got less than two months to go before finishing my final semester.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter and Resident Evil are not mine to claim...yet hehehe.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Gift of Miracle**

**By: LeeArt **

Leon paced back and forth, checking his watch every now and then. Hermione had been cooped up in the maternity ward for almost three hours. Her due date wasn't for another two weeks, but this morning she groaned in pain and was bleeding slightly as her water broke. Leon wasted no time as he rushed her to the hospital, worried that something bad would happen to his wife and unborn baby if he delayed it.

While he waited for the doctor who was currently tending to his wife, he heard his name being called by a familiar female voice.

"Leon!" He heard footsteps running towards him and he looked at the newcomer.

"Claire, thanks for coming, so glad you're here," said Leon as Claire Redfield approached him. Not far behind was Chris, her older brother. Leon had called them earlier to tell them about Hermione. Both Claire and Chris had met Hermione after she befriended her now husband years ago, and have been friends since.

"Leon," greeted the older Redfield as Claire passed the cute, wrapped teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers to the soon-to-be father.

"Chris, thanks for coming," Leon replied as he accepted the gift from the younger Redfield and nodded to her.

"No problem, so how's Hermione?" Claire asked while the three seated themselves in nearby chairs.

"Don't know, the doctor and nurses are still inside. I'm worried about something bad happening to her and the baby," said Leon and both brother and sister could detected the fear in his voice.

"Don't worry Leon, Hermione and the baby are probably okay. She's a strong woman, remember?" Chris comforted.

"I hope so, the doctor has been in there for almost three hours now and no one is telling me what's going on with Hermione or the baby," Leon said. The siblings could feel the anxiety coming from the blond-haired special agent.

"She and the baby will be okay, I promise you that," said Claire and Leon nodded to her in thanks when they heard the doctor call for him.

"Mr. Kennedy," announced the female doctor, who looked to be in her forties. Leon quickly stood up and walked towards her.

"Yes, that's me. How's my wife? Is there anything wrong with the baby?" Leon asked in a rush. The doctor tried to calm him.

"There's nothing wrong with your wife or the baby, but she is about to give birth and she needs you right now," said the doctor calmly. Claire beamed and Chris patted Leon on his shoulder. He gulped and nodded to both of them before joining the doctor. As they neared the ward, Leon could hear Hermione groaning in pain. He was both worried and excited, pretty soon he would be a father. Despite having faced and killed a lot of zombies in his life, thanks to the viruses created by Umbrella, he thought facing his wife, who was about to give birth to their child, was a lot scarier. He tried to calm himself down while his friends tried not to laugh at him.

xoxoxo

Claire and Chris, who had been waiting for hours outside the ward, beamed happily when they heard a newborn baby wailing. Hermione had just given birth. After a while, the door opened and Leon came out of the room, holding a bundle of blue blankets. The Redfields approached him and peeked at the bundle he was holding, seeing a beautiful newborn baby as Leon softly caressed the baby's tiny hand.

"It's a boy. I can't believe that I'm a dad now," Leon spoke happily, his eyes damp with happy tears as he gazed at his newborn son.

"Congratulations, Leon. So what's his name?" Claire asked. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the little baby. His eyes opened partially when Claired touched the baby's soft cheek.

"Well, Hermione and I talked about this and both of us agreed to name him Damien Scott Kennedy."

"That's wonderful! How's Hermione doing? Can I hold him?" Leon nodded and passed the baby to Claire. The redhead took the baby from Leon carefully and cooed at him when he looked at her.

"She's tired, but she's doing great. Want to go and see her?" Leon asked. Claire nodded her head and Chris grinned. Leon led them to his wife, who was currently resting after hours of struggling in pain.

"Hello Hermione," Claire greeted the brunette, who looked pale and sweaty after giving birth to her son.

"Hello Claire," Hermione greeted back. Though she looked tired and weak, she was still able to give a smile to the two visitors while her husband sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple.

xoxoxo

Text messages had been sent to Mr. and Mrs. Granger about the birth of their grandson, and the new grandparents replied, saying they were coming to the States in a couple of days. Leon then called Harry on his mobile, knowing that the wizard was still learning how to use it and had no idea how to send text messages yet. It seemed that the Wizarding world had accepted some of the muggle technology, such as television, mobile phones, washing machines, and even DVD and Blu-ray players, which excited Arthur Weasley, the lover of muggle inventions.

Both Claire and Chris had left about an hour ago due to work and promised to come and visit again with more gifts for their newborn son, bringing Jill along if she was not busy.

Hermione fed their baby boy, who had blond hair like his father and honey-brown eyes like his mother.

Leon tried not to laugh when he heard Harry's sleepy voice answer his call. It seemed the wizard was having a short nap when Leon called, knowing that it was sometime in the late afternoon or evening back in England.

"Hello," greeted Harry.

"Hello, Harry," Leon greeted back as he glanced at his wife, who had just finished feeding their Damien.

"Oh, hi Leon. How are you? So what's the news?" Harry spoke and Leon guessed that Harry was now wide awake.

"Fine here. Good news, Hermione has just given birth to our son about three hours ago," Leon replied and then he could heard nothing. Harry suddenly shouted on the other end of the line, telling the people over there the news, and Leon could hear Ginny's voice through the mobile phone as well.

"Really? Congratulations. Harry, go and make reservation with the International Floo Network, we are going to visit Hermione, Leon and their new baby. Alright, who else is coming?"

Leon tried not to laugh loudly; he figured the Potters were now at The Burrow as he could hear the excited voices of Harry, Ginny, her mum Molly, and Luna, Ron's wife, celebrating the news of the newest member of the Kennedy family.

* * *

Leon helped Hermione with her duffel bag while she held their baby close to her chest as they entered their home. It's been two days since she had given birth and the doctor had permitted both new mother and baby to be released from the hospital since both were doing just fine. While she was in the hospital, Leon allowed Claire, Chris and Jill to decorate the house and make preparations for a small party for Hermione and baby Damien.

Harry, his family, and the rest of the Weasleys arrived the day before. Mr and Mrs Granger arrived that morning, hours before Hermione and her son were allowed to go home. They were introduced to Claire, Chris and Jill by Leon before he went to pick up his wife and son.

Upon entering their house, Hermione was shocked and surprised to see everyone she knew, including her own family and friends from England, holding a small party for her and her son. Leon put his hand on her shoulder and smiled as their guests and family made their way to the new parents. Congratulations were heard and hugs and kisses were given to the new mum, as well as handshakes to the new dad. They were awed with the newborn, who had woken up at some point, and cooed upon seeing them. Mr. Granger hugged and kissed Hermione's temple and shook hands with Leon, congratulating both new parents whilst Mrs. Granger took her grandson from her daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead before looking at the little baby, who was now wide awake as she took him to meet his grandfather. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very happy to see and hold their grandson as Leon put Hermione's duffel bag into their bedroom and joined the men in conversation.

After Ginny helped Hermione to the loveseat, she and Luna hugged their best friend and asked how she felt about being a mum for the first time. Hermione's eyes were damp with tears of happiness, glad that her family and extended family, which included Claire, Chris and even Jill, were here. Jill had joined some of the women, such as Fleur, Audrey, Sofia and even Angelina, Fred's new fiancée, and had a great conversation with them while Claire helped Mrs Weasley arrange the food on the dining table, later joined by Mrs. Granger.

Damien had been passed from one hand to the other as each and every one of them cooed at the baby, some even kissed him until he almost whined. When the newborn reached Mrs Weasley, her grandchildren, except for little James who was with Ginny as he was still a little toddler himself, demanded to see new baby. The Weasley matriarch looked at them and shook her head, causing the children to whine, and in some cases pout. Leon tried not to laugh.

"It's okay, Mrs Weasley," Leon assured her. She smiled at the new father and found herself a nice, comfortable couch to sit on while her grandchildren followed from behind. As she leaned back on the couch, Mrs Weasley held the baby to her chest and the children cooed and awed at seeing the baby. Some tried to poke Damien softly. The little boy stared at them with wide eyes, but luckily didn't cry at all, much to Mrs Weasley's relief.

It was late in the evening when everyone went home. They had chosen to stay at the nearby hotel not far from the neighbourhood. Everyone had planned on staying for about a week, as Leon and Hermione had promised to take them around the city and to spend some quality time with the Kennedys since they did not have much time to travel back and forth between England and United States.

xoxoxo

Days had passed and it was now the day before Mr and Mrs Granger, the Weasley clan, and the Potters were due to head back to England. That night Leon and Hermione organized a dinner party for them with help from Chris, Claire and Jill.

Dinner went smoothly and everyone was having a great time when Leon decided to make an announcement.

"Thank you everyone for coming, this might be a very short speech because I don't really know how to give a long one," Leon said sheepishly as everyone laughed except the children, who were busy stuffing themselves with food. "I just wanted to tell all of you that Hermione and I were really happy to have all of you here for the past week. You have been helping us a lot and thank you so much for the advice and help, especially with Damien. We also want to tell you all that we are so happy and proud to be parents to our wonderful newborn."

Hermione beamed at him while the rest smiled and nodded, some even clapped. Baby Damien, on the other hand, slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

"One more important thing, Harry Potter." Harry looked at them, wondering why Leon suddenly mentioned his name, but what he heard next made him want to jump over the moon. "Hermione and I have decided to make you Damien's godfather."

Harry leapt from his chair and walked towards Leon and Hermione. He hugged the couple and beamed happily as he slowly took the sleeping baby from his mother, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm honoured. Thank you so much," Harry said. Everyone clapped happily for him as Ginny stood up and joined him, smiling softly at the baby.

xoxoxo

As the clock ticked towards midnight, the guests bid their farewells before leaving the Kennedys' residence. Hermione put Damien into his crib and used her magic to clean the house while Leon helped with some of the rubbish. Once their house was clean, or as clean as it was going to get in their tired state, the husband and wife crashed into bed after showering and changing their attire. They were taking Hermione's parents to the airport the next day before going with the Potters and Weasleys to a special community center. According to Arthur, there was a magical community center owned by bunch of wizards and witches who came from England years ago, working for the Ministry of Magic as travel agents for the magical people. They lived amongst muggles in America, but were able to hide their true identities as magicals and set up the center not far from the neighbourhood, using the floo networks in their community center for travelling wizards and witches.

The next day, Leon and Hermione took her parents and their son to a nearby cafe for a light snack before their afternoon flight. After saying their goodbyes, the Kennedys waited for the plane to depart before leaving. They then went to the hotel to pick the Potters and Weasleys up so they could head off to the magical community center. Luckily, Leon was able to enter the center without being seen by non-magicals, since he was married to a witch. He was in awe with just how big the place was compared to how it looked on the outside.

"Well, here we are. I'm happy we came to see both of you," said Harry. "And Damien, of course," he added with a chuckle when the boy squirmed in his father's strong arms. Harry hugged Hermione, shook hands with Leon, and gave a peck on Damien's cheek as the rest of his family followed. Fred hugged Hermione a bit longer than the others, but she did not mind and she knew that Leon did not mind either. Fred was her brother now and has been happily engaged to Angelina for nearly three months, having left the girl, Chloe, seven months ago when Ginny had claimed that both Fred and Chloe didn't see eye to eye. The break up was mutual. When everyone was ready to leave, Hermione couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes. She was going to miss them and she knew it was going to be harder after having seen them again. She was grateful they still considered her an honorary Weasley.

"I'm going to miss you all. Please do keep in touch," said Hermione before seeing them off through the floo one by one until the last of them. Once they were gone, Hermione, Leon and Damien left the magical community center and went back home. Even though she missed them, Hermione was still very happy, having made friends here. She had a loving husband and now a son of their own.

* * *

Five years had passed, and Hermione and Leon welcomed their third child and first daughter. Their second child was born two years after Damien, a son by the name of Harry Frederick Kennedy, and was the godson of Claire Redfield. Fred and Angelina Weasley were named godparents for their daughter, Catherina Dawn Kennedy, and they were very happy for it.

In addition, Hermione and Leon had become godparents to Harry and Ginny's second child, Albus Severus Potter, as well as, surprisingly, Fred and Angelina's daughter, Marie Anne Weasley, whose twin, Parker Thomas Weasley, was George's godson.

Life had never been better for them, despite Leon often being called by his boss and good friend, the President of United States, to go and travel around the world to destroy all the viruses and zombies created by the Umbrella Corporation. Hermione worried for her husband, but she was glad he had friends who looked after him while on their missions. She was incredibly thankful to have such an amazing family with her, a loving husband and now three children whom she loved with all her heart.

* * *

Well, this story is for you my dear fellow readers. Your review and comment are most welcome XD


End file.
